Through The Eyes Of A Father
by mattlukejess
Summary: Despite the dangerous world he lived in, Franklin Lambert was helpless, longing for a future that had been stolen. It took one call to shatter what was left of his heart and one little girl to put it back together again. This is a little gift for those who have enjoyed my mafia series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this was supposed to be up at Christmas as a gift to all who love my stories but I ran out of time. It's still a gift to you, a belated one.**

 **Before I started writing Within His Arms, I had different ideas for how Christian and Ana as well as Ana and Frankie would meet. I loved the way I went with though, as it was perfect for the story I wrote. This short story is a little look into how things could have been if circumstances for meeting, especially Ana and Frankie were different. Some times, ages and details are different than in my original story but they were what fit into this story best. I hope you like it. Xx**

 **As always, EL James owns the fifty characters. I just own the story and the other characters that live in my head.**

FRANKIE POV

I can still hear her laughter, still, remember the smile on her face when I brought her here for the first time. Here was supposed to be our home, the place where we grew old and raised a family together but there is nothing here but a shell, not even that. Besides the foundations, the space was empty, just like how I felt inside.

"I will never stop looking for you Carlotta," I said, my words disappearing on the breeze that blew over the hilltops. "I will bring you home, no matter what."

My quiet time was interrupted by the ringing of my phone that I had left in the car. I didn't want to answer it, I wanted this peace to continue for a little while longer. Life doesn't wait though, especially in this life and especially not when you have the cops sniffing around.

"Mac," I said, upon answering the phone.

"You there."

"Where else would I be," I said, sadness filling my voice. Today of all days I would be here as six years ago today, is the day I proposed.

"I know. The cops are at the house."

"Shit, have they found anything," I asked.

"You could answer that question for yourself. Mum might be up for assault if they touch one more of her photos though. They were asking questions about Carlotta."

"They always ask about her. She was so popular around here, knew everyone and now.."

"She's gone," he said, the words none of us liked to say. Just those two words brought an ache to my chest.

"We'll find her Mac. We'll find her if it's the last thing we do."

….

SIX MONTHS LATER

The warehouse was dark as we brought the latest shipment in, drugs from Seattle. The Grey's were our closest friends in this world, an American extension to our family here. Their family had grown over the years with three boys now, all who one day will run the family business. Our family here though, had remained the same.

"FRANKIE" Mac shouted across the quiet warehouse, piercing the silence.

I turned around to him, knowing something had to be wrong as everyone was informed that we had to be quiet.

"What is it," I asked, making my way over to him.

"I don't know. Dad just called, he wants us at the house, he sounded… distraught."

We left the warehouse, leaving one of my capo's in charge. For Antonio to pull us out, I knew it had to be something serious and with the sick feeling that hit my stomach, I was terrified it had something to do with my girl.

As soon as the front door was opened, we could hear the anguished cries of Beatrice. Rushing into the living room, I was shocked to see Antonio on his knees as he held his sobbing wife.

"Mum, dad, what is it," Mac asked, approaching his parents.

"Carlotta" Beatrice wailed.

"What about her. Mum dad, what about my sister."

While he held Beatrice, Antonio looked to his son. Seeing me there also, his tears continued to fall.

I had seen this man in action, seen the tough exterior that he projects outside of these walls. All that was gone now, leaving a man in agony, in pain.

"We received a call from a doctor in the States. He said he knew Carlotta, knew where she was. He described her perfectly..."

"What, is she ok. Where is she," I asked, pleading for news of my girl.

"He said there was an accident" he continued choking on a sob. "He said, they tried to revive her but she was gone. She's gone Frankie, he said my beautiful girl is gone."

That was all I heard before my knees hit the floor. My own cries matching theirs.

"Dad, please, she can't be. There must be some mistake" Mac cried. "Where is she."

"Washington State, a small town over there. They found our number scribbled down on a piece of paper in the car."

"If she could call, why didn't she call before. We would've been on the first flight out. Hell, Washington, we could've got Carrick or Theodore there quicker."

"I don't know son," Antonio said. "I don't know where she was kept, or why she didn't reach out to someone there. She could've finally escaped and this happened."

"We have to go," I said, finally finding my voice once more.

"Yes we do son," Beatrice said to me. "We have to bring our girl home."

…

I didn't speak to anyone on the flight over, I was just numb. Mac had spoken to Carrick who was at the hospital with Grace. He said he was startled at the lack of police that had been there, considering in such a small town a fatality had occurred. Maybe they didn't care, did anyone there pay attention to the young Italian woman who would've been out of place. The doctor said he knew her, I'm told his wife did too but how well, I didn't know.

"Frankie" Mac said, taking a seat by my side.

I turned my head to him, using the only bit of energy I had at that moment. All the fight had gone from me, every bit of energy I'd put into finding Carlotta had seeped away with just that one call. I couldn't accept she was gone, I couldn't accept it was her and I don't think I will, not until I see for myself.

"We're taking her home, where she belongs," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

All I could do was nod, as my tears fell again.

In this life you don't show emotion, you definitely don't shed tears. At this moment I didn't give a shit about this life as it had taken the one thing I loved away from me.

Carrick was waiting for us at the airfield when we landed, a line of cars waiting too. We were all exhausted but no one complained, we just wanted to be close to Carlotta. Was she really here all this time, so close to the Grey's. If so, why didn't she reach out? I have so many questions that I fear will never be answered.

The hospital was small, tiny even compared to our own near Caccamo. It was evening here now but no one really cared about time any more. It was meaningless, it meant nothing.

Walking inside, Grace was waiting for us. With not being family they wouldn't give her any information on Carlotta, despite being close as sisters growing up. She stood, hugging Beatrice before standing by Carrick's side.

"I was told to have Dr Kavanagh paged when you arrived," she told us.

Mac made his way over to the desk, letting them know that we were here. Why a doctor, he couldn't do anything for her now, why not just be taken straight to her. I just needed to see Carlotta, I needed to tell her how sorry I was for not finding her sooner and more importantly, tell her that I love her.

"Dr Kavanagh," Carrick said, as a man emerged from a door on the other side of the room. "Dr Kavanagh, these are Carlotta's family."

He nodded, walking towards us, shaking Antonio's hand. He looked weary, like the rest of us, like she had meant something to him.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," he said.

"How well did you know her," I asked.

"Carla and my wife had become good friends."

"Carla, her name is Carlotta," Beatrice told him.

"My apologies, Ma'am. She told us her name was Carla. If you would like to follow me, I will take you to her."

We followed him through the corridors, towards what we were told was a chapel of rest. She had been moved here only moments ago when they were informed her family were here.

"Dr Kavanagh, I have to ask you as a friend of my daughters. Are you a friend of his too."

I could see anger on his face then, not aimed at Antonio but aimed at the man who did this to her.

"No Sir, I'm not. Have you spoken to the police yet."

"No, why do you say police like that" Beatrice asked him as he had practically spat that word.

"The man who Carla came here to live with was our chief of police. One who's currently missing and I have no doubt, one who ran her off the road."

"This man," Mac asked, pulling a photo from his wallet and showing the Doctor.

"Yes, that man. I asked if you have spoken to the police because I have no doubt, they're all as corrupt as him."

"I will make sure that we pay them a visit then. I need to visit with my daughter now though" Antonio told him.

The door was opened before us, as we slowly stepped inside. The closer we got to Carlotta, the more her face was revealed.

A sob broke free from me as Beatrice's scream of NO echoed around the small room. I don't think any of us had truly believed it until this moment but there was no doubt that the woman who looked like she was sleeping before us was my Carlotta and there was also no doubt that she was gone.

I moved closer as Antonio wrapped his arms around Beatrice, both holding the other one up. Gently, I brushed a strand of hair from her face, before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I looked for so long but I couldn't find you. I promised to love and protect you forever but I failed" I sobbed. "Oh Carlotta please, come back, please. Open your eyes, giggle, laugh, please give us something, anything. We need you, I can't lose you like this."

No one had said a word as I spoke. Tears were shed though as the pain ate at us, never giving us a moment to breathe.

I needed to touch her, as I traced my finger over her features before stepping back and watched Beatrice do the same. I longed to feel her warmth, hear her giggles as my fingers tickled her face but there was no warmth there, not any more. She was cold and no matter how much I wanted to wrap her up and keep her warm like after we had been out in the snow. No amount of my body heat would work now.

I don't know how long we stayed in that room as no one wanted to leave for fear of her going missing again.

Grace sat with her now though, her best friend for so long while we spoke about taking her home.

"She needs to be with our parents, on the hill where she loved to sit and speak to them," Beatrice said.

"She will be Bea. She will be happy up there. Carrick, Moretti."

"I have everyone in this town, looking for him. We will find him, I won't let that bastard get away."

Talk of Moretti's demise ended when Dr Kavanagh walked into the waiting room. He had changed since the last time we had seen him, looking now like he had finished his shift and was ready to go home. If only life was that easy, to leave a building and leave everything behind. With what he discussed next, I soon realised that was not the case.

"I have to ask. When Carlotta was taken, was she taken on her own."

Antonio had spoken to him earlier, letting him know with how the doctor regards the police, how my fiancée had been taken.

"Yes," Beatrice replied.

"When was she taken, what month," he asked.

"March, please why these questions," she asked him.

"I'm sorry. Carlotta has left something behind and I'm hoping that this something now belongs to you and not him."

"What did she leave," I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Anastasia, her daughter."

I felt the air leave my lungs as I struggled to breathe.

"Where is she," I asked, hoping to god her body wasn't here also.

"She's in the paediatric intensive care unit. She took a blow to her head during the accident and was barely conscious when she was found. She also has a broken leg. At this stage, we don't know how long she was in the car exposed to the elements, alone with her mothers..."

"Please don't," Beatrice said, sobbing into Mac's arms now.

"My apologies," he said. "I asked you when she was taken as Anastasia is five years old, born in the September of the year she first came to town."

I looked over to Beatrice as fresh tears fell down her face. Now, things started to fall into place. Why Carlotta couldn't just get away. She was protecting our daughter from him.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

We followed him, towards the elevator and up to the next floor. It was quieter up here, most sleeping as it was still dark out.

"I have held off on calling social services, only because I knew Carlotta," the doctor said to us.

"You would've called them if she no longer had any family," Mac asked him.

"No, I would've called them because of the marks, the bruises that I know didn't come from the accident and I know they certainly didn't come from her mother. I would've rather she went into care, even come and live with us than go back with an animal like him. There is also the fact that there was no Anastasia registered for the date she was born. According to records, that little girl doesn't exist."

His words rang through my mind, making me angrier with every step that I took. Not only had he hurt Carlotta but he had hurt our baby too.

The doctor quietly opened a door, putting his head inside for just a moment before he opened it further for us.

We were silent as we stepped inside, the only noise in the room was the beeps from the machines. A woman stood when we entered but I couldn't focus on her, my eyes were on the tiny girl who lay in the bed.

I felt a pull towards her instantly, just like I had always felt with her mother. It was like Carlotta was in this room, and she was. The best part of her and me was fighting to stay with us.

"This is why she never left," Beatrice said to her husband. "She was protecting her baby."

"I wish she had asked us for help," the woman said.

"This is my wife Claire," the doctor said, introducing us to the woman as he looked at the doctor's notes at the bottom of her bed.

Me, I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter. I knew she was mine, not just with the dates but she looked like Carlotta and I could also see me.

Reaching my hand tentatively forward, I brushed a little curl back that had fallen onto her forehead. Touching her for the first time, I was unable to stop the tears that fell. I could see Beatrice had taken Claire's place on the other side of Anastasia and as I placed a kiss onto her forehead, she reached for her hand.

"Oh, beautiful girl" Beatrice said, kissing her granddaughter's hand. "Antonio look at her."

"I see her Bea, she's as beautiful as her mother," he told her, barely keeping hold of his emotions.

"Is she sedated or unconscious?" Mac asked, standing at the bottom of the bed next to the doctor.

"Sedated at the moment. We needed to keep her still until we found out how serious her head injury was. She had swelling on the side of her head, which thankfully has gone down. She will have further tests done in the morning, well in a few hours. Depending on what the results are will depend on how long we keep her sedated for."

"What does she have in her hand," Antonio asked, although seeing it now, we all knew what it was.

"She had it around her neck when she arrived at the hospital," Clare said of Carlotta's locket. "It was safer until she wakes to remove it so I placed it in her hand. That and her doll, those are the things that were always with Carla, Carlotta and Ana."

"Ana," I said.

"Yes, her mother always called her Ana. I think he would use Anastasia because whenever her full name was said, Ana would sometimes flinch."

"She's scared of the name her mother gave her. I know he didn't have anything to do with her name as that was a name we chose on one of our many conversations about the future. Anastasia was a name Carlotta loved and he made her fear it. I want to.."

"There will be time for that" Antonio said, barely controlling his own anger at that moment.

….

Ana had her scan late that morning, her results positive so the sedation was reduced. Once Clare had left us to see to her own children, there was only family in the room now.

I sat talking to Ana, wanting her to know my voice so that when she awoke, she wouldn't be scared of us. It was later that evening when she first started to stir.

"Mommmm" she mumbled before crying out in pain when she tried to move her leg. Her eyes were not open yet but she was reaching for the one person she knows should be here. That thought alone broke my heart.

"Ana, sweetheart," I said, quietly.

The room was full at the moment, even Claire was back wanting to give Ana that one face that she knows in a room she would deem strangers.

"Mommmm" Ana moaned again before finally opening her eyes. "Mommm."

She looked around the room as best she could, looking for her mother before her eyes settled on me. The one thing I never expected her to do at that moment was smile, but she did.

"Daddddy."

I couldn't breathe, choked up on the sob that was trying to escape. She knew me, knew who I was.

"Ana," I said quietly, reaching for her outstretched hand.

"Daddy, you came."

"I did, I'm here."

"Mommy said you would come. Where is she, she will be soooo happy that you came. Mommy, where are you, daddy's here" she called out into the room.

It was a call that would never be answered, not by her mother anyway.

"Anastasia," I said, moving even closer to her before I realised too late what a mistake I had made.

Saying her name had caused her to freeze, her little body to shake before she pulled the doll up to her face, hiding behind it. I silently cursed at myself for using her full name.

Sitting beside her on the bed, I reached for her tiny hand, stroking it gently when she placed it into mine. Claire raised the bed a little so Ana was sat up more. From here she could see everyone in the room.

No one else had said a word. They were just watching, not wanting to crowd us for fear of startling my little girl.

Tentatively, I held my arms out to her, hoping that she would let me hold her. Ana looked at my arms and then to me before she started to raise her own.

Carefully, I lifted her from the bed, placing her onto my lap. As she lay her head against my chest, I was powerless to stop the tears that fell.

"Mommy said you would come" she repeated again tiredly, cuddling further into me as I held her as tight as I could. "She said I had to look after this for her," She said of the locket.

Ana asked me to open it and inside, beside a picture of us, was a picture of my girls together.

"Mommy and daddy," Ana said, her tiny finger pointing to the photo that had been taken on our engagement.

Now I knew how she knew who I was. She must have looked at this photo often.

While we were speaking, I felt someone move closer, before Beatrice stood before us.

Beatrice smiled at her granddaughter, offering her hand to Ana which after a brief moment she took. Carlotta had made sure that if ever this moment happened, Anastasia would know just who everyone was.

"I'm your grandmother, your Mommy's Mommy," she told her, seeing my little girl smile.

That quickly faulted though when she realised that the most important person in her life still wasn't here.

"Mommy, where's Mommy, is she still in the car."

"Ana" Claire said, trying to get her attention but Anastasia shook her head.

"Claire where Mommy. She said we go to a new home now but we can't go without her."

"Ana sweetie, Mommy's sleeping at the moment," Claire said trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"We go wake her up then," she said, trying to get out of my arms.

With her leg in a cast, Ana wasn't going anywhere and once she realised that, she dissolved into floods of tears.

The only person Ana had is gone now. How do I explain that to a little girl, how do I even explain it to me? I can't even think of Carlotta not being here now, of all the things she will miss out on as Ana grows. I can't think of the horrors they have both lived through. What I can think of though is that if it's the last thing I ever do, I will make Moretti pay for every second they were away from me.

….

I felt torn the further away from the hospital Mac drove us but this journey needed to be done. We had an address for where he lived and just as importantly, we had an address for the police precinct where he worked.

Arriving on the street, we hid the car before we made our way around towards the back of the house, kicking the door in. If the cops did turn up and try to arrest us for breaking and entering, it would just save us a trip of going to them. I wanted answers and I was going to get them, no matter how many doors we had to knock down.

Antonio, Carrick and Mac followed me into the house, guns drawn. This was no home, no place for a child to be raised, never mind having Carlotta here. The evidence that a child had lived here were few and far between, that was until we entered a bedroom that looked out onto the rear of the house, bars filling the windows. Here, is where they must have slept. A small mattress on the floor, a few clothes piled up in the corner. These clothes, just like the ones I had been shown that Ana had been wearing when she was brought into the hospital, were threadbare and worn. I reached down, picking a scarf up off the floor and brought it to my face. I could still smell Carlotta like she was really here. This is what she was wearing when she was taken and to see it here surrounded by pain and filth made me angrier than I have ever felt before.

"Hey guys, a car is just pulling down the road," Mac said, as all torches were turned off, plunging us into darkness.

"Son, go down and close the back door. Make it look like no one is here. Whoever is in that car, they're coming here."

I watched Mac disappear from the room as I moved to the side of the window, making sure no one could see us outside. It was his voice that I heard first, as Antonio's hand locked down on my shoulder, keeping me in place.

"I hope you have somewhere close that we can dispose of a few bodies Carrick because we're going to need it," Antonio told him, as I willed myself not to run down the stairs and take Stephan Moretti out.

We waited until they were inside, and we could hear every word that was said.

"Have they asked questions?" another man asked Moretti.

"No, I just had a call that they were in an accident and my daughter was in intensive care. I was hoping with the amount of time she was out there she'd be gone too but I suppose you can't have everything"

I could hear the sneer in his voice when he spoke of my little girl.

"She's yours," Antonio said, trying to calm me down. "She's ours, she will never be his."

"I know," I said, as we continued to listen to what they were saying.

"What are you going to do."

"Discharge her from the hospital and get her out of here before she opens her mouth. Brat or not, she can still ruin everything for me. Apparently, I have a few items to pick up from the station as well, her purse and the stupid wooden box that she picked up from a flea market. That I do need as I think it contains the papers she hid from me. I couldn't find them here, so that box is the only place I can think of. I've checked it before so when I get it back, I will be checking it again, with a hammer this time."

"Are you just going to walk into the station?" his friend asked.

"Yes, can't you tell I'm grieving. I want everything that was important of hers to remember her by" he said, laughing now as if what he had done was all a joke.

"Why don't you leave the kid behind," the other man said.

"Because I haven't finished with her yet."

Hearing someone approach the stairs, I made my way out of the room. His heavy footsteps continued to climb, that was until he saw me at the top.

I was looking straight into the eyes of the man who had stolen everything from me. He had taken Carlotta but I will never let him take Ana away from me.

"You," he said, turning to look behind him, knowing his time was coming to an end. At the bottom of the stairs, Mac stood with his gun aimed at the other man's head.

"Yes, me," I said, kicking out as he flew from the steps, landing in a heap at the bottom. I rushed down after him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

I don't know how many times I hit him before Carrick pulled me away. I know Antonio was just as bad as he hit him quite a few times too.

"Not here," Carrick said, stopping us all from killing this man. "You can have your revenge but not where evidence can be taken."

We waited until another car appeared, carrying some of Carrick's crew. Moretti and his friend were soon in the trunk, mouths taped before they were quickly driven away. I could still feel the anger radiating off me despite them no longer being here but at Antonio's words, I focused on him.

"We need to have a look around. There is not a lot here but maybe there are something's that were important to the girls."

I nodded, the only bit of communication I could give at that moment as I headed back upstairs. I looked in the other room which looked like someone really lived here, not like the squalor of the room next door.

I picked the scarf back up again and the few toys that were here. Opening the small closet, I looked inside. There were a few clothes in here, mostly for Ana. Carlotta had made the most of what she had, no doubt going without at times so that Ana could have what she needed.

I took what I wanted, leaving the room and once we were all back in the car, we left the house far behind us.

"Moretti said he had to pick some items up from the station, how are we going to get them," Mac asked.

"I will get them," I said. "Once we have dealt with him."

…

I had no idea where we were heading apart from it was yet further away from my girls. I had a pain in my chest, an ache to be back near them again. When Moretti is dealt with, I will take my fiancée home. She will be happy there, surrounded by her family again and one of those that will be close to her will be our daughter.

"Is she ok?" I asked Beatrice upon her answering my call.

"She's quiet, talks to her doll. She asked me..."

"What Beatrice, what did she ask."

"She asked with you not being here if you were now gone too."

"Shit, I should be there with her."

"You have your whole life with her Frankie, we will all make sure of that. Deal with that piece of shit and when Ana is well enough to leave the hospital, we're taking them both home."

…

As we arrived at the docks, I had Beatrice's words ringing in my ears. Deal with that piece of shit. I will more than deal with him. I know Antonio and Mac need to have their time with him too.

We ignored Carrick's men that had gathered around, making our way into the warehouse.

The man who had hurt my girls was tied to a chair, not looking so tough now. He was naked, the sight of him making me cringe for a moment at the thought of him ever forcing himself on Carlotta.

I know she would've fought him off with everything she had but I also know she would've sacrificed herself for our child.

I stood back for a moment, watching Antonio walk over to him and dump a bucket of water on his head. Moretti who looked like he had been out of it before was soon awake and aware of those around him.

"I take it from you being here that you found out about Carlotta's little accident" he laughed. "Is the brat still alive or can I celebrate getting rid of her too."

His words were silenced as Antonio's fist connected with his stomach. Unfortunately for him, he didn't stay silent for long.

"If you wanted to be rid of them, why not let them go," Mac asked.

"What fun would that have been. I wanted them to suffer, as I suffered working under you."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU EVER SUFFER" Antonio bellowed, hitting him again.

"I should've moved up, I was better than all the others that you put before me. If I couldn't have the job, I'd steal the girl instead. Fortunately, although I didn't realise it at the time, I had a bargaining chip so that she would stay, she was pregnant. It's amazing what you can get someone to do when you're bending a child's arm back enough so that she's screaming out in pain or you hold a gun to the brats head and play Russian roulette. I didn't expect that she would go running when I told her I had planned to sell the brat. I thought she would be happy to be rid of her too. She never stopped screaming when I was around, although a smack to the face would give me some peace."

I had heard enough, and my mission was set. To make him scream as much as he made my Ana do. I bent one arm back, making sure I broke it before breaking the other one too. My gun, I didn't care about no Russian roulette, I made sure my bullets to his legs hit their marks so he would never chase after my girls again.

Stepping back, I watched Mac break every finger that had touched our girls, before adding more damage to his arms. Antonio delivered his punishment, carving him up with his knife before a bullet from each of our guns pierced his head.

The man who had been with him was sat shaking with fear as he watched everything that was done to his friend. I don't know who he was, we could find out at a later date but his end was swift by Carrick's hand this time.

…..

Entering Ana's room, I was freshly showered from our earlier activities. I had spent some time with Carlotta again, letting her know that we had made him go away. Leaving Antonio to spend some time with his daughter, I needed to be with our girl.

He had been right when he said that she was mine, ours. Anastasia belongs to all of us and she will be loved and protected for the rest of her life.

"She sleeps like her mother," Beatrice said, smiling as she held her granddaughter's hand.

Ana slept with one leg out of the covers and one within. Carlotta always said that the one leg out on a hot night would keep the rest of her cool.

I nodded, smiling as I watched my little Princess sleep. Ana was perfect, a tiny miniature of my fiancée although I could see myself in her too. I reached for her hand, taking it into mine before I placed a kiss on to it.

"I'm here sweetheart. I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

"No one" Mac added, wrapping his arm around his mother.

Our talking had stirred my little girl as I brushed the curls from her forehead. Little eyes soon opened to me, before her smile once again appeared.

"Daddy, you're back."

"I am, Ana."

"Mommy not here yet," she asked, looking around the room.

"Not yet Ana. When you're better, daddy's going to take you home."

A look of fear appeared on her face for a moment before my words chased it away.

"I'm going to take you home, our home. The place your Mommy was trying to get you safely too."

"Will Mommy be there then," she asked, a yawn escaping as she struggled to stay awake.

"Yes, she will be there. Your mother will always be there Ana" Antonio told his granddaughter as she gave in to her tiredness once more, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

We have a rocky road ahead of us, one no doubt that will be filled with tears. One day Ana will understand that her mother will not be coming back, in the physical sense that is, but that day is not today. I want her to dream happy dreams of us all being together once more.

As one day turned to another, Ana got stronger and stronger. Her leg would heal eventually, her cast would be taken off when we're back at home. It was her heart that broke when she continued to ask for her mother, breaking my heart too.

I stayed by her side throughout her stay, only leaving once when I made a trip to the police station to pick up my girl's things. They tried to deny me, threatening to have me arrested when I refused to leave. Giving them a few details of what type of boss they had, a boss who had not only abused who he had told everyone was his wife but my daughter too. Those details, most I think they knew about, could have them all out of a job for sure. Carrick, knowing a few higher-ups in the police himself only had to mention a few names to have a wooden box in my hands and Carlotta's personal effects too.

"How will we get home," Ana asked, as I carried her from the hospital, towards the waiting cars.

"We're going into the city, to an airfield there and then we're going to have a long journey on an aeroplane."

"Up in the sky."

"Yes, sweetheart. We're flying a long way away from here."

"From badmen."

"Yes."

The badmen here anyway. The rest I would protect her from.

Our trip to the airfield was quiet as Ana fell asleep in my arms, her doll tightly held to her chest. Now that she was away from the hospital, her mother's locket was where it would always stay, around her neck. I didn't want to strap Ana into a seat despite knowing I should. I didn't want to let go of her for fear she would disappear too and she was but a dream. Silly I know, but I had lost too much to take any chances with her now.

Ana woke as the cars stopped, lifting her head from my chest as she peered out of the window. She was startled at first as the jet loomed before her, obviously never seeing one before. Clinging to me tightly, I carefully got us out of a car.

"Big" was all she said.

"It is big sweetheart. It needs to be big, to take us all home," Beatrice told her. "Do you want to take her in?" she asked me.

"What about you take her and I will make sure we have everything we need."

I watched as Beatrice held her arms out to her granddaughter and Ana hold her arms out to her. None of us wanted Ana around when Carlotta was put inside the aircraft, not wanting to answer the questions of what the box held.

I stood side by side with Antonio and Mac as we all watched Carlotta loaded into the hold. She should be up in the cabin with us, with our daughter but she's not and that thought brought the tears again.

I wish life could've been different, I don't understand why it had to be so cruel. She had everything, a beautiful life, pregnant with our beautiful daughter and all it took was one so evil to steal that all away.

Entering the cabin, I scooped Ana up and sat down with her in my arms. No one said a word when the jet started moving and I snapped my seatbelt into place around us both.

"Daddy cry" Ana whispered, brushing away the tears that fell from my eyes. "Daddy sad."

Seeing my tears, Ana's lip trembled, her own tears starting to fall. As the jet left the ground, I don't think there was a dry eye around.

….

Landing back at home, I don't think I had seen so many people around. Allies, friends they had all come to welcome my princess home, some brushing away a tear too. Ana, she buried her face into my neck, uncomfortable at all those present that she didn't know.

She would know them all over time, she would be protected by them too.

I placed Ana into the car, putting the wheelchair we had brought with us into the trunk. Ana was speaking quietly to her grandmother who was keeping her occupied while Carlotta was taken off.

Now we were back, plans would need to be made, arrangements of where Ana would live too as at the moment, all I had was the shell. It's time to have our home built, one just like Carlotta wanted that would be filled with our family, our daughter. I remember our conversation, her excitement of what it would be like. I remember every word she said, especially all the times she said she loved me and couldn't wait to be my wife.

What I could not give her mother, I would give our daughter instead.

…

The funeral had been emotional for us all, even the priest wept. He had been the one to christen Carlotta as a child and now it was his job to lay her to rest. We had warred with ourselves of having Ana there with us but where else would she be and who else would we leave her with who wasn't her family. She had sat there on my knee before holding onto her grandfather tight when I stood up to speak.

I spoke of the pain of no longer having Carlotta with me, of the pain of her never seeing our daughter grow up. What we didn't speak about was how she came to be here, cold, in this box.

Taking my seat again, Ana reached for me. I carefully lifted her, mindful of her broken leg and held her tightly while Mac got up to speak. I was glad when she fell asleep in my arms, happy that she could have a reprieve from all this.

The service had finished when I carried my sleeping Princess to the car. The final part of our day would be family only as we finally lay Carlotta to rest. This would be a part that Ana would miss as I don't think it would do her any good to see her mother lowered into the ground. I don't know how much she had taken in of what was going on this day. How much she understood but when she speaks to her mother again, I want her to remember the person she was, not the box under the ground.

….

Ana giggled as the breeze blew a strand of hair across her face, tickling her nose. I pushed it back, looking into my daughter's eyes.

"We're going to live here, your Mommy always wanted that."

"Mommy live here too," she asked, looking around for her.

"She's close. She will always be with you, Ana. In here" I said, touching her locket. "But especially in here."

I placed my hand over her heart, a gesture she returned with a smile on her face.

"Mommy here too."

"She is, she has my heart, just like you do too."

I walked us around the site, making plans with Ana for the space there. A swing set was mentioned, a slide too. She will need to get her leg right before any of that is needed.

Looking back at the site as I put Ana into the car, ready to take her back to Beatrice and Antonio's, our home, for now, I looked forward for the first time. My life has been on hold for so long, looking, waiting, for some news so we could bring Carlotta home. She is now, not far from here, close enough so that if I want to speak to her I can.

I know I won't get a reply from her but that's ok. Just knowing that no one can hurt her any more, means I can live with that.

As I drove us away from what will be our home, I watched Ana chatting away to her doll. She was telling her about her new home and that her Mommy was near. As I watched her, as the father I now was, I vowed to love her, guide her and encourage her in anything she wished to do. I didn't know what the future held but I knew this, she was my little girl and whenever she needed me, I would always be by her side.

 **Thank you for reading, we still have two chapters to go. Both are written but still need editing so I will have them up as soon as I can, hopefully during the week.**

 **There will be time jumps between them, ten years between this and the second and then two years between the second and third.**

 **We will hear from Ana next, Frankie too with a little of Christian also.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I could feel the sun beating down on my skin, smell the olive groves that I passed every day on my way here. I was surrounded by all the scents that meant home.

I have lived here in Sicily ten years now, although it feels like it's always been home. I know my start was in a different place, a different country in fact and although I have been back to that country many times in the years that have passed, I don't fear it like I once had.

Sitting in the schoolyard as we took a break for lunch, I didn't acknowledge the member of staff who passed us. He was not here to teach or protect the nearly two hundred children who went to this school, no he was here for just me. Me, a Princess.

I always thought it was strange when people called me a princess as I was not born of noble blood. My bloodline is more important than royal though, as are the people I was born from. My mum had been a princess too, although to my dad she will always be his queen. I wish…. I wish I had seen them together because just like the love my grandparents share, I'm told there was no other love that could rival theirs.

Watching another guard pass a few moments later, you come to realise how guarded this place is. I was surrounded by many men and women who worked for my family, although to those who are not in the know, they're just ordinary staff, doing their job.

It was my dad's idea for me to be able to attend a real school, have as much of a normal life as I could. I knew what my family did and although the law and they are not on the same side, I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

"Hey Ana, are you coming to the bakery after school," Alexandra asked me, breaking me from my thoughts as I continued to play with my food.

"Yes, bakery, I'm in," Carlo said, sitting down with Aria.

"Not today," I told them quietly. "I have a family commitment."

"Awe, are you sure" she complained.

"Yes, sorry."

"I suppose I will have to put up with these two then, as long as they buy the cannoli."

I smiled when she said cannoli, probably the only smile I would do on this day. I knew someone else who loved cannoli too.

As they spoke about their plans for after school and the weekend ahead, I thought about where I would be in just a few hours from now.

Dad had asked if I wanted to stay at home, just like he does every year on this day. I couldn't, I needed to keep busy.

I remember my mum, remember her love more than anything. It took me a long time to realise that she wasn't coming home, it took a lot of tears from all of us too. _She's still here with me,_ I thought, resting my hand over my locket, the one thing that I always keep close.

"Ana, are you ok," Aria asked.

Out of all of my friends she was the one who knew what today was as her father worked for my own.

"I will be," I said, smiling sadly at my friend.

The afternoon passed quickly and I was soon on my way out to the car, feeling Tomas fall into step beside me.

"One day, I will catch you out," I said, seeing a smirk appear on his face as we approached the open car door where Eli stood guard.

"And that will be the day I'm out of a job," he told me.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, you won't."

Tomas has been my personal guard ever since I arrived in Sicily as a small child. He's always by my side, my shadow unless I'm with my family. I know what happened to my mum, how she was taken away, so I know what it took to put that trust in someone to look after me. Tomas out of all the people who worked in the business was the only one at the time that was trusted for the job. I have other guards too, like Eli but Tomas is in charge.

Pulling out into traffic, we were surrounded by the cars of those other guards, most who had been patrolling the school today. Once we were fully underway, Tomas turned to me.

"I have received instructions to bring you straight to your grandparent's home."

"I know," I said, quietly.

Today is my mothers birthday and like on the anniversary of her death, it's always been a sad day in our family. I don't want this day to be sad any more though, I want to celebrate her birthday, just like she would want to celebrate mine.

"Did you get what I asked for?" I asked Tomas.

"Yes, it's all in the trunk. Are you sure."

"Yes."

We approached the gates of my grandparents home being waved straight through. I ignored all the armed guards that were patrolling the grounds as they were part of the scenery to me now.

Stopping outside the door, my grandparent's housekeeper came out to greet me.

"They're on the hill, waiting for you dear," she said, giving me an aged smile.

"Thank you."

I went to the trunk, removing the flowers and also the group of red balloons. I know her body lies in the ground but if I know my mother, her spirit is free. She will be floating up there, looking down on us all, watching us, watching me as I've grown. I speak to her all the time, telling her how we are, how much we miss her but just this one time, for her birthday, id like to give her something more.

As I touch her locket, I hope that when they reach her, these balloons and our words will give her something to touch and keep hold of too.

Tomas walked with me up the hill to where my family were waiting. I could see the puzzled looks on most of their faces, expect Uncle Mac who was always up for anything that was fun.

"Happy birthday mum," I said, placing a kiss to my hand which I then put onto her headstone. Placing the flowers down, I turned to my family.

I could tell today had not been a good one for my dad because as soon as I gave the balloons to Tomas, I was pulled into his arms.

I hugged him tightly, knowing I was home, inhaling his familiar scent. Mum made sure I knew who my family were. She described them all to me, especially the man who held me now.

"What are the balloons for," Mac asked, as I turned to face him.

"I wanted to write mum a message, send it up to her. I couldn't afford a rocket ship or was stupid enough to send a car up and pollute the atmosphere with more junk, so I thought a balloon would do. I know we're all sad to be here but I want to celebrate mums life, remember her as she was, not where she is now."

"I think that's a beautiful idea," my grandmother said, squeezing my hand.

We all took our time, writing the words that were sometimes too painful to speak but we wanted her to hear. Watching the balloons lift into the air, no matter how much I wanted this to be a happy day, the tears as always were there.

"I miss you, mum. I miss your hugs, I miss your smile, I miss being covered in flour with you. When I grow up, I want to become a baker, and I will find a way of sending a cake up to you."

"Not rock cakes" Mac teased, making me giggle. "They will hit the ground."

He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, being the silly uncle that I needed him to be.

"No, I'm sure I can make something a little lighter, something Italian so she knows where I am now."

"She knows sweetheart," Granddad said.

"Yes, she does Ana. If your mother had one wish, it was that we found you" my dad told me.

"I'm glad you did as there is nowhere else I would want to be more than here, home."

We spent a while on that hillside, speaking to my mum. Up in the sky, down on the ground. It didn't matter if the words were written or spoken we would try to get them to her.

…

"Good night dad."

"Good night sweetheart. Don't stay up too long on the phone, you still have school in the morning."

"I know, love you."

"You too Ana."

I kissed dad's cheek before heading up to my room. As I approached my bedroom, I could hear my phone start to ring inside. I knew he would call, today of all days and hearing his voice was the best thing for me before I finally went to sleep.

"Ana."

"Hi Christian, how's Seattle."

"Pissing it down but that's the last thing you need to hear. How are you."

"I'm ok."

"Really, ok, fine, they're words we said we would never use to let the other know how we're feeling."

"Sorry" I mumbled, climbing into my bed.

I had known Christian a long time, just like I knew his brothers Elliot and Ethan too. We had grown up together, having families in the same business, families who despite living on two different continents were very close.

"Don't ever apologies Princess, speak to me."

"I miss her so much Christian. Some days I fear that I will forget all the little details of our time together. I will never forget her face as it is all around me but as time goes on, I struggle to hold onto the memories of the time we shared."

"You were five Ana, a baby."

"I know. Some memories are still so vivid, but a lot are slipping away."

"I want to kill him" he grumbled.

"You can't, he's already gone. We sent the balloons off" I told him, wanting to change the subject of killing people, although if he was still alive, I would like a go at him too.

"I'm glad, my mum sent a balloon off too when I told her of your plans."

"Mum will get them all together then. How've you been, working?"

"Dodging bullets, and firing off quite a few of them myself too. Mine don't miss though."

"If one hits you, Christian, I'm going to be pissed."

"My feisty little princess, what am I going to do with you" he laughed.

"Let me punch Leila if she comes near you again."

"With pleasure" he laughed. "You can punch all of my mum's skanky friends, I doubt she would mind. They're all fake, personality, body and all"

"How do you know that their bodies are fake," I asked, feeling a tinge of jealousy flow through me. "I thought you weren't interested in Leila Lincoln."

"I'm not, you know that. You're the only one for me Ana" he told me, repeating what he has been telling me for years, even when we were children.

"Remember that when you meet _the one_ and take her home to meet your parents."

"Ana, I'm seventeen, it will be a long time before I ever take anyone home to meet mum, besides bringing someone into this life is not the best thing to do."

"Tell me about it. Think of the poor guy I bring home to meet my dad, granddad or worse Mac… did you just growl?" I laughed.

"That was my stomach" he protested.

I knew he was talking shit because if his stomach could growl that much, I think he needs to see a doctor.

"Is there anyone?" he asked, quietly.

"Besides you."

"Besides me, yes.

"Never… I have boys who are good friends but my guards always up, the girls too. I can never completely show anyone that isn't family the real me for fear of them not being real themselves."

"I understand that Ana, I do. As Elliot, Ethan and I get older, you always have to be wary of the girls you take home for fear of them being a fed."

"I know what you mean but in the same sense I didn't need to know about you taking girls back to your place."

"I was speaking figuratively Ana" he laughed. "Or I could've been describing Elliot. I think you're the only girl around our age that he doesn't try and hit on."

"Only because my dad or yours would shoot him" I laughed.

"Probably, but its more that you're like his little sister, Ethan's too."

"I see them as brothers too, but you though, you've never been the brother to me. More, my best friend."

"I can agree to that Ana," he said and I could hear someone speaking in the background.

"Is that Elliot?" I asked.

"Yes, we're just about to go to work. A gift we've been waiting for has just arrived."

"Ok, I will let you go. Be safe."

"I will Princess. If you need me, call, no matter what time it is."

"I will, I will speak to you soon."

"You will see us soon too. We have a sixteenth birthday party to attend soon and you know wherever the Cannoli's are, I will be."

"I will make sure there are some here for when you arrive then" I laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too Ana, sleep well little Princess."

After ending the call, I placed my phone onto my dresser, unable to stop the smile on my face from appearing.

I think I was six, maybe seven when I met Christian for the first time. He's only a couple of years older than me and as his brothers were running around, getting into mischief, he was the quiet one who came into the library, picked up a book and sat by my side. That trip we spent a lot of time together, so much so that when it was time for him to leave, we both cried. I loved my best friend and I told him so, a sentiment he returned. I love him very much but as I said to him, I know there will come a day when he meets _the_ one. I just hope when that day comes, she likes me because if she doesn't, it's tough because Christian was mine first and I'm not going anywhere.

...

Saturday morning, I lay in bed, listening for the world to wake. I could hear the birds outside the window, hear my dad moving around the house, sometimes speaking on his phone too. A new day had started and I would start it too when I could be bothered getting up.

I love this house, built after I had come to live in Italy. It was built to the specifications that my mum and dad agreed on, it even had the kitchen that my mum had chosen. My room, dad and I had chosen everything together and despite dad worrying that they would bring bad memories, also included some items that I had back then. My mum's puzzle box, my doll. Despite how old I get, my doll still sits on my dresser within reach if I ever have a bad night. It's not often I have a nightmare of being back there but if ever I do, I can just reach for it or more importantly, be wrapped in my dad's arms.

It was my bladder that won over for me to get out of bed and that was only after I had checked my phone for the message that I knew would be there from Christian, letting me know he was back home again.

After having a quick shower, I went down to join my dad for breakfast. He had already started making pancakes for us, knowing despite loving all the Italian food, I still like to have them for breakfast as they were what I remember on occasion mum made for me. I took over when his phone rang again, feeling a kiss to the side of my head before he disappeared into his office.

I knew if I asked, he would tell me what was going on as there were no secrets between dad and me. I only want to know if it involves me though, otherwise, ignorance is bliss.

"Ana, are you still ok with spending the day at your grandparents."

"Dad, it's hardly a chore to be around there. You're lucky I come back here some days" I teased.

"Cheeky" he laughed.

"I'm fine dad. I have homework to be getting on with and I can just as easily do it there as I can here."

He nodded, smiling at me. I know he had to work and I knew from being asked to spend the day at my grandparents, the work wouldn't be nearby. I could've easily gone out with my friends today, surrounded by guards but I knew they would all worry. Besides I needed my grandmother's input on some dresses for my birthday party next weekend.

Packing my laptop and iPad into my bag with my homework, dad and I were soon taking the short drive to my grandparent's house.

"That land you were looking at. Did you buy it in the end or did granddad."

"I bought it, I was quicker than him" he laughed.

"Don't let granddad hear you say that. He's still faster than most men half his age."

"Don't I know it. He has crept up on me before now and given me a clip around the ear."

"I would've liked to see that" I giggled. "Then again, I would've probably told him off for hurting you."

It was good to see dad laugh, despite the stressful life he leads. Seeing the smile on my granddads face as we pulled up, that was good to see too.

"What's so funny," he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"We were just talking about how fast you are and how you can still give a good clip around the ear."

"Always when needed. Well, apart from you my dear. You can do whatever you want."

"I will remember that if I ever get the urge to go shopping and ask for your credit card."

"I will give it to you freely" he laughed, taking my bag from me.

"Ana" dad said, stopping me for a moment as granddad went into the house. "The land that I bought. It's yours, ready for when you're older and you're ready to move out."

I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I won't be moving out for a long time. When I do though, we'll be neighbours," I told him.

"Good thing too, as I still want to see you every day."

"That's fine by me," I told him as we made our way into the house.

….

Dad left with Granddad and Uncle Mac shortly after we arrived. I don't know when they will be back, only that they will leave a message when they can. I have a room here, the same one that I had when I came here as a child so staying over was no problem. I would still worry though.

"Have you decided on a colour for your dress?" Grandma asked me as we took a seat at the dining room table, laying the fashion magazines out in front of us.

I'm leaving everything so late but with spending most of the holidays either here or at home due to some trouble, there was not much time for shopping. That trouble has been dealt with I'm told but in this life, as is the reason for my family all disappearing today, there is always more around the corner.

"I was thinking blue. Are you sure Liesl can make it in time, I've hardly left her enough time to get the materials, never mind make my dress."

"You've seen Liesl's store, it's full to the brim with bolts of fabric. All she needs to know is the colour, the material you want it made from and the type of dress. Now why blue" she teased.

"It..it.. it will match my eyes," I said, stuttering, not wanting to admit to her that it was Christian's favourite colour on me.

"Blue it is then" she smiled, kissing my cheek.

We looked through all the magazines, deciding on the type of dress that I wanted. Soon we were emailing Liesl with our choices, receiving a message quickly back that she was on it.

I spent the remainder of the day with my grandmother, and also spent the night too. I heard them come back in the early hours of the morning and from the sound of it, things had gone well. Dad and Mac were loud as usual, being told to shut up by granddad. That made me giggle because no matter how old they get, they still act like kids, causing granddad to show them who's boss. Upon hearing my dads door close, I was finally able to settle and get some sleep.

….

"I can't wait until your party" Carlo said as we sat in the cafeteria, forgoing the schoolyard today because as Christian would say, it was pissing down with rain.

Carlo was letting us all know about the tuxedo his mother had bought for him.

It's a sweet sixteen not prom but if I know his mother she would've bought it too big so it will still fit him then.

"What's the theme of your party," Aria asked me.

"Sweet sixteen" I laughed.

"No, I mean like, Giorgia had a beach themed party."

"Don't I know it, the sand ruined my shoes" Alexandra grumbled.

"I hear Giada and Jacopo had sand in places you don't want to have it in," Carlo said, making us all laugh.

I was thankful that I missed that party, being full of a cold. That's the story that was given anyway. Having a contract put out on you, no matter what age, doesn't put you in the party mood. It also made my very overprotective family ready to kill anyone who looked at me the wrong way.

I was in the mood for my party, especially having my family all around. Thinking of family, I would've happily squealed if it wouldn't have had security pulling for their guns. My happy mood is to do with my best friend and his family who this evening would be arriving from Seattle. Two weeks they're here and although I will be in school during the day, I will make sure I spend every moment I'm not with them.

…

"So Ana, will you save me a dance at your party" Carlo asked as we headed through the corridors towards the exit where I know Tomas would be waiting.

"Of course, I doubt I will be sat down so there will be a lot of dancing to do."

"I know there will be dancing, I just meant…."

"You're a good friend Carlo, Alexandra and Aria too. I don't know where I would be without such good friends."

He nodded his head as we reached the door. I know he had a crush on me, had done for some time. We would never be more than friends though and he had to know that.

Walking out of the door, I was surprised to find Tomas missing. My steps faltered for a second, my instinct to run back inside nearly winning over as the car was not here either.

My legs moved forward though, at quite a speed now as a squeal left my lips. In just a few steps more, I jumped into Christian's arms.

"You're here, you're here, you're here" I chanted, making him laugh as he swung me around.

"I thought I would surprise you. Do you already have plans" he asked, looking to Carlo.

"No, Carlo was just walking me out," I said, seeing Christian's stern gaze towards my friend.

I smacked his arm, earning a laugh from Christian as I said goodbye to Carlo.

"Still got a crush, I see," he said, showing me to his car.

"Still one-sided" I confirmed, earning a smile. "When did you get here," I asked.

"Not long ago. Your granddad had my car at the airport, knowing that I would want to come straight here."

"I'm glad you did. It was a lovely surprise. How have you been."

"Busy. Dad has us doing everything, making sure we know the ins and outs of the business" he sighed.

"What is it," I asked.

"Nothing, what would you like to eat for dinner. I told your dad not to worry and that you would be with me."

"My dad worries 24 hours a day Christian. Him not worrying is an alien thing to him, no matter how many times I tell him that I'm ok."

"You're very precious Ana, to all of us. He's not the only one who worries that you're going to disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian, apart from where we're going to, so you can tell me what is really bothering you."

He smiled, driving us into town where we picked up something for dinner before he drove us into the hills that surrounded the town. My grandparents owned a lot of land here. A lot, although surrounded by high walls was unoccupied.

Entering one of these properties, Christian drove us towards the disused barn, parking up just at the side. We could see the whole town from here, the whole area in fact, down to the sea. Taking our dinner, we found a spot on the now dry grass to sit before we started to eat.

We had sandwiches, lots of different meats and some cannoli too. Despite wanting to dig into his dessert, Christian took a sandwich first.

"I've been speaking to dad a lot recently," he told me, placing his half-eaten sandwich back onto the paper. "On the flight over though, we were speaking about my future."

"What about it," I asked.

"About me taking over, when I'm old enough, when I'm ready too."

"Is that something that you want to do."

"Yes, but not for a while yet. Dad wants me to train as his second in command, his underboss."

"What about Elliot," I asked.

"You know Elliot, he's amazing at following orders and will always have your back but he has no interest in taking charge."

"How soon are we talking, I mean you're not even eighteen yet."

"It could be a long while, Ana. Dad just wants me prepared that if anything should happen to him, one of us is ready to take over. There is another catch too."

"What, you have to hit a specific target of how many people you kill" I laughed before taking a sip of my drink.

"No, I have to be married."

I spat my drink out, feeling his hand come to my back, patting gently.

"What, married. Shit, you had better find someone quick before Leila Lincoln hears about it."

"Ana, I wouldn't touch her with Elliot's co..." his words were silenced as I placed my hand over his mouth, not wanting to think of any of Elliot like that.

I mean he's like a brother to me. Ew, gross.

Another gross thing was Christian licking my hand when I was yet to remove it, his laughter echoing over the hilltop. This is one of the things I love about this boy, this man. It's his ability to be comfortable when it's just us two and show me the real him.

"What are you going to do," I asked, not wanting to think about him with any other girl, let alone a Lincoln.

"Hope to god dads around for a very long time because when I do marry, it's going to be to someone I love."

"It won't be no skanky woman then otherwise I would disown you. She would have to get used to you having a girl as a best friend also" I said, feeling his body stiffen next to me. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just happy to have you in my life. No one would ever replace you, Ana. I can talk to you, more than even my own family sometimes."

"If you do take over, I could be your Consigliere".

"Your dad would have a fit" he laughed and I knew that was true.

"Maybe, but girls can be tough too, strong."

"You're the strongest person I know Ana. To have survived what you did."

I tried to stop them but my thoughts went to that dark place, knowing how much my mum would've had to go through, just to survive. I remember the shouting, mum telling me to hide. I tried, I really did but he would always find me.

"Ana, come back to me princess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to send you back there."

I settled into his arms as he wrapped them around me, waiting for my heart to calm down.

"I'm fine Christian, sorry, I'm ok." Hearing his growl, made me giggle as I pulled back to look at him. "I'm not there any more, I know that. I'm here with you, with dad. My mind may stray sometimes but with all of you, I know I will be ok. ok. ok."

I laughed when he tickled me, knowing I'm one of the most ticklish people there is. I was soon pleading with him to stop, which he thankfully did.

Talk of work, marriage and evil people was put aside for the rest of our time up on the hill. We spoke about school, friends, both his and mine and about my upcoming birthday. We also spoke about what he wanted to do with his time here. Relax and be by my side was the only thing so far but I'm sure when Mac mentions surfing he would be up for that too.

…..

Arriving back at my grandparent's house, I was pulled from the car by Elliot and swung around. I could hear Christian protesting but as usual, Elliot ignored him, handing me over to Ethan who swung me around too.

"Will you stop growing up" Elliot complained. "Your dad will need an army soon to swat all the boys away."

"I have to grow up sometime and besides, I don't need any more guards, I already have an army as it is" I laughed.

"Yes, you do have to grow up. You grow more beautiful every day, just like your mother did" Grace said, hugging me now that the brothers had let me go.

I smiled, returning her hug. I had become very close to Grace over the years and I loved hearing about her time with my mum. I was close to my friends here but it was nothing compared to how close mum and Grace were, how close Christian and I were either.

Once I had said hello to Carrick, we made our way into my grandparent's home where my dad was waiting.

"I'm surprised you didn't call as soon as Tomas didn't bring me home" I teased, laughing when dad pulled me in for a hug.

"I knew you were in safe hands. I also know Christian will shoot anyone who dares look at you the wrong way."

"Can I shoot Carlo then?" Christian asked, hearing a no from us all. "Shame."

I laughed, looping my arm through Christian's as we made our way out onto the terrace where my grandparents were waiting. There was food all about, some already having disappeared by the state of the plates, but having already eaten myself, I ignored what was left and continued to speak to my family.

I loved this time when we were all together, wishing it happened more often. Resting my head against Christian's shoulder, I smiled feeling his kiss to the top of my head.

"How many are coming to your birthday party Ana," Ethan asked me.

"Just a few friends from school. You know me not wanting a big party."

"Which you're having."

"I know" I grumbled at my granddad. "If I have to be in a large group, I want to be surrounded by family and friends I care about, not having the whole school there just to make up numbers. I did get a few comments from some of the popular girls who were not invited but they're not my friends so they can find their free meal someplace else. All that will be there are meant to be."

"Including boys," Elliot asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I hope so unless you have decided not to come" I teased.

"You know what I mean" he laughed. "Boys from school specifically the boy my brother would happily get rid of."

"Will you all stop" I laughed. "Carlo is a good friend and he knows I'm not interested so leave it, otherwise you would've come all this way just to be banned from my party."

"Your dad and ours will be on boy watch then," Elliot said, making me giggle as our dads nodded their heads.

….

The morning of my birthday I woke up early. Our house would be busy this morning as a hairdresser had been arranged to come around and give me a trim. Later on, there would be someone coming to do what little makeup I wore. Grandma is coming, Sofia, Mac's wife too. As Grace will be joining us, it will be nice to have some girl time before I'm once again surrounded by all the boys.

Hearing a knock on my bedroom door, I told my dad to come in.

"Happy birthday, Ana," he said, coming to sit by me on the bed.

I hugged him tightly, so thankful that I get to spend another birthday with him.

"I'm sixteen."

"I know, where has all the time gone. I remember bringing you here for the first time, holding you as we walked around the property."

"I remember. I held on to you tightly, refusing to let go."

"You did have a grip on you back then" he laughed. "That's not changed now. You hold on tight to those who matter."

"I never want them to disappear" I admitted.

"They won't Ana, never. Now birthday girl, I have something that I have held onto for many years. Something of your mothers that now belongs to you."

He brought out a bracelet, filled with charms. There were many including flowers, a boat, also little gems and one that was shaped like a cannoli. That one made me laugh. Each of them had been bought by my dad for my mum and I know they would be special to her.

"I can wear it today, with my locket," I said, pulling my locket from the top of my t-shirt, before placing a kiss on it. "I will be surrounded by mum."

He nodded, unable to speak as he pulled me tightly into his arms. No matter how much we speak about my mum or visit her grave, we still miss her so much.

"She's with you Ana, always."

I kissed his cheek, wiping first mine and then his tears away. I took the small pile of cards from him then, before starting to open them.

First, was a card from Chicago, from Aldo and Pippa. I had only met them twice before but they always send me a card, some dollars in it too.

"I don't think I can spend dollars here" I laughed.

"We can get it changed or save it for the next time we're over there."

"I think I will save it. I will feel like I'm buying something with their money then."

The next card I opened was from Claire, Eamon and the girls. I struggle to remember what they look like sometimes, having not seen them since I was younger. I know Claire was friends with my mother but that time there, I try to block out.

I received a few other cards from families associated with my own here in Sicily, some I see quite often. None would be at my party tonight though otherwise, my medium sized party would be quite large.

"I'll go and make breakfast. Go and enjoy a shower before everyone arrives."

"Dad," I said as he got up to leave the room.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I want to go and visit mum sometime today," I told him.

"That's fine sweetheart. How about we push your hair appointment back an hour or so and I take you down there. We can bring your grandmother and Grace back here with us."

"I'd like that," I told him before he kissed my forehead and left my room.

….

I was sat talking to mum when grandma came up to take a seat. She smiled looking at me, brushing a tear away that I hadn't known had fallen with her wrinkled hand.

I love this woman dearly and I dread to think where I would be without her now. Asking your father for sanitary products when you bleed for the first time, taking him shopping for my first bra. All that was thankfully avoided because grandma was there. I know dad would have taken me and struggled through it, but seeing him cringe when I put pads on the shopping list I'm thankful he didn't have to. He soldiers through most things though, because of the amazing dad he is. For everything else, there's grandma.

"No tears today, my beautiful girl."

"They're inevitable Grandma. She missed so much."

"She has in the physical sense but she's with you every moment of the day. Do you think she would stray far from her little girl, that wouldn't be my Carlotta."

"When I'm on this hill, it's like I can feel her. The breeze pushing back a stray hair, like she always did. My hair as a child would never do as it was told" I said, smiling.

Knowing how much I had to do to even get it straight now, it hasn't changed much.

"I know Ana. I could easily fool myself when I sit here a long time, that I can hear her laughter on the breeze. She's free now of pain, of anyone who would try to hurt her or you. She's free to go about as she pleases but I know she won't go far from here. Maybe one day if you ever move, ever travel she will travel too but just know she will always be there."

I lay my head on grandma's shoulder, feeling her kiss to my hair. We sat like this for a long time before dad came up and told us it was time to go home.

….

Being pampered was a lot of fun, although I felt sorry for my hairdresser who looked terrified every time my dad and granddad came passed. There was no girl time really as having a stranger in the house, everyone seemed to congregate here, mostly to keep an eye on the man with the scissors. At this rate, I would be lucky escaping with two ears.

 _No cutting my hair too short. If I hate it and he makes me cry he's in for it_. That's what they told him. By the time the poor man had finished, he was practically running out of the door.

"You're all mean. I'm surprised my hair has been cut straight" I complained, especially to Christian who had sat in the chair opposite polishing his gun.

"He was a pussy" Elliot laughed. "The guards outside said he was shaking as soon as he got out of the car. I won't have someone like that around my girl."

"Your girl?" Christian asked, not best pleased with his brother's comment.

"Yes she's mine, aren't you Ana, or ours," Elliot told him, coming over to hug me.

"If you mess my hair up and I have to ask that poor man to come back, I will kick your arse."

"She's not my girl, she's scary," Elliot said, making me laugh.

"I'm my own person, I belong to no one. Well apart from dad, mum, grandma, granddad, uncle mac, aunt Sofia, Christian, oh and the dog you're going to get me for Christmas."

"You still want a dog," Christian asked. "A pouffy little one to carry around in your purse."

"Hell no. I want a real dog, a big one that can take a chunk out of anyone I don't like. There are a few at school I could introduce him too."

"A large dog, are you sure," Dad asked me.

"Yes, why."

I think I was about ten when I first asked for a dog. There was a lot of trouble at the time and I was being moved about a lot with my grandmother, different safe houses and such. I told dad that If I had a big dog then he wouldn't need to get me so many guards. One dog could rip the baddies up. He smiled at the time, saying he will see when we're back home again and things calm down. I don't think anything will ever be calm in this world but as dad disappeared from the room, coming back holding a puppy in his arms, I think it was time.

"Oh my god," I said, brushing a tear away as dad put the pup into my arms.

I didn't care about my hair or make up any more, I just cuddled this big boy close.

"What breed is he," I asked.

"A Neapolitan Mastiff. You wanted big and he was the biggest breed I could find close to here."

"Do you have a name" Christian asked, having his hand licked. "It will have to be something tough, a strong name."

"Yeah, like Wolverine," Elliot said.

"I'm not calling my dog, Wolverine. No matter how much he may like it" I laughed, as the pup licked my cheek.

"Hugh then, for Hugh Jackman."

"No, you're getting worse" I laughed. "Hugo though."

Earning myself a bigger lick from my pup, a nip to my hand too. I think he likes that name.

"Hugo. No pansies that I know are called Hugo, I like it" Elliot told us.

"I'm glad I've got your approval," I laughed. "Come on Hugo, let's go and take you out."

I took him out into the garden, pulling Christian along too. He was just as enamoured with my pup as I was and was thankfully quicker than me when Hugo made for the wildlife pond dad and I had dug one summer.

"Stay out of the water, it's not good for you," he told Hugo who headed straight back towards the water as soon as he was put down again.

"I would say a little fencing is needed in the future" Granddad laughed as Christian picked him up again.

To save Hugo taking a dunk in the pond, we took him around to the front of the house, where he explored the garden there. He liked to sniff all the guards, giving his little bark to some before running onto the next. I love that little pup already and I know we're going to have so much fun.

….

I was looking at myself in the mirror, checking my dress was ok when I heard dads groan from downstairs. Hugo must have left a gift in the house, either that or he has chewed something he shouldn't.

I kissed my locket, putting it down the front of my dress, keeping it safely hidden away. Moving my wrist, I smiled as I heard the little bell on my charm bracelet, jingle too.

I was ready for my party and was especially looking forward to dancing with my best friend.

Turning away from the mirror, I looked to my shelf. It held photos, lots of them. It also held a few items that I have kept over the years. My mother's box that revealed a lot of secrets once I had shown my dad where they were. A few keepsakes also, one in particular, a stuffed pink rabbit that Mac had won for me at the fair when we had gone into Palermo one day.

Leaving my room, I took the rabbit down with me. I had been right, Hugo had started to chew on the side of the couch, his teeth like little needles at the moment.

"Hugo," I called out, his head quickly turning to me.

He didn't know his name yet. He was only acknowledging the voice of someone else who wasn't telling him to stop chewing the couch.

"Come here boy, what's this," I said, waving the rabbit in front of me before I threw it a few feet.

He left the couch behind, pouncing on the poor rabbit whose head was soon in his mouth. He settled down then, finding his basket which dad had placed into the laundry room and soon fell asleep.

"I forgot with all the excitement of bringing him to you what the woman had said about his love of sleeping with a toy. He was probably trying to take a chunk of the couch with him so he could settle down."

"Do you think Mac will mind me giving the rabbit to him."

"No, I doubt it. If he has a problem then he can buy us a new couch… Now let me look at you." I spun around, laughing as I turned, loving how my dress flared out at the bottom. Before I could get dizzy, I stopped in front of my dad. "You look beautiful princess."

"Thank you, dad," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, enjoying the hug that only dads did best.

"Truly beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss to my head.

….

FRANKIE POV

I don't think I had ever been a prouder man than I was walking into Beatrice and Antonio's with Ana on my arm.

I know she would like nothing more than for her mother to be here too. God, so would I. Only the knowledge that I get to keep my little girl forever gets me through every day and stops me from going back to that dark place, that longing for who would've been my wife.

Ana found the rings her mother and I had bought for each other a few years ago now, a ring although not blessed in the church as it should, I wear on days like this. I'm one half of a whole and this beautiful young woman, god, I hate saying that. Young woman. She's the glue that holds that whole together.

Ana did ask me once when she was younger if I would ever get married to someone else as her friend now has a stepmother as well as a mum. Maybe one day I will open my heart to someone but for now, there is no room in it for anyone apart from her.

Walking through the house, towards the rear where the party was being held in the garden, we were stopped by Christian who was waiting for Ana.

"You look gorgeous," he told her, making her blush as he gave her a small box.

Looking to me, I kissed her forehead for a moment before turning to Christian.

"Look after her," I told him, seeing his smile. I had nothing to worry about with Ana being with him, except her losing her heart.

I know how close they both are, I see it every time they're together, those little conversations that are just between those two.

As I walked out of the door and into the garden, I looked back, seeing Ana smiling before Christian wrapped her in his arms.

"It's inevitable," Antonio said to me, standing by my side. "If she's going to give her heart to someone, I would rather it be to him."

"She's a baby, my baby," I said, wanting to sob at the thought of her growing up enough to give even the slightest attention to a boy.

"And she always will be Frankie. That boy, soon to be a man, Christian would treat her like the Princess she is."

"I agree," Carrick said, joining us now in our father's meeting.

"How does he feel," I asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that question. She was fifteen yesterday, too young to think about anything we're discussing now.

"He loves her, there is no doubt of that. Whether that is romantic love yet, remains to be seen but know this, unlike his brothers, Christian doesn't go out partaking in the women of Seattle. If he's not working for or with me, he's speaking to that girl. Do I think they will be together, of course I do, but in the future not so much now. He's waiting until she's ready and then I will expect him to come knocking on your door."

I knew he was right and the fact that I already treat Christian like a son isn't lost on me. So when they came out to the applause of all who were in attendance, I sucked it up and smiled.

Ana said hello to all her friends, introducing some of those that had not met the Grey's. Family from Seattle she told them and one member of that family was permanently by her side.

Feeling someone grip my arm, I looked down seeing Beatrice there. I smiled to the only mother I had ever really known, losing my own such a long time ago.

"You have raised a beautiful girl Franklin. I know Carlotta started the journey, but seeing her out there, engaging with others, not hiding, afraid of her own shadow, that's all you. I suspect Christian had a little input as well but she knows who her daddy is, she's always known."

"I know," I said, feeling a lump in my throat. Kissing Beatrice's hand, I left her, heading over to my daughter.

"Miss Anastasia Carlotta Lambert, may I have this dance," I asked, seeing the beautiful smile appear on her face.

"Yes you may, Mr Daddy Lambert" she giggled, taking my hand.

I twirled Ana around the dance floor, even putting her on top of my feet as we danced like we did when she was a little girl.

I know there will come a day when Ana will fall in love, even leave home. I know on that day, although my heart might break a little as there will be someone just as important in her life, I will smile and be happy for her as that is what a father should do.

Maybe I don't need to prepare for that day though, maybe it's already here because as I watch Christian spin Ana around the room next, watch how he keeps her close at all times, and she him. I think I know just where my daughter's heart truly lies.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Writing about this family again, made me realise how much I've missed them, especially Hugo.**

 **I'm hoping to have the third and final chapter up by the weekend.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I was focused on the hunt but I couldn't deny that my mind always strayed to her. Where was she now? Who was she with, but more importantly, was she safe. My grandmother always said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. She was right in a way, although my heart ached to be near Ana again.

I saw him up ahead, trying futility to hide. Leaving a trail of blood behind him though, he may as well give up now.

"You think you're so tough, speaking to the cops and trying to get my father arrested. You're not so tough now are you, hurt and bleeding. Guess what, _I can see you_ " I taunted, hearing a grunt as he dropped down behind what was left of a wall.

I could hear Elliot in my earpiece, letting me know he could hear the grunt too. He was coming in from the other end of this abandoned factory and with Ethan and Jason coming in from the sides, our guest will find himself surrounded.

Jackson Phillips had been a low man, slowly working his way up the ladder. He wasn't Made yet and he had no information on the family except the basic knowledge so he could've just walked away with a warning to keep his mouth shut. He had to take the hard way out though, thinking the cops would help keep him safe.

He went to them, spouting a lot of lies that he had been told, thinking he had the proof that would give him a one-way ticket to freedom with a new identity to boot. He was wrong.

Instead, he drew attention to himself, even giving a name of a man who was Made as his informant, a man who was found dead two days ago floating in the Sound. He was the mole we had been looking for and his body being found was a warning to anyone else in our organisation who thinks about going the same way. Jackson's lies were soon proven, especially as the cop he spoke to was one of our own and he was shown the door with none of the protection he desperately needed which just added to our fun.

"Oh look, the wannabe mole has been surrounded. He has no chance of scuttling back to his hole" Elliot said menacingly as Jackson looked around him, seeing all the exits were blocked.

Stupidly he thought he could shoot his way out, and went down with my bullet to his knee sending his own gun clattered across the floor.

"This is my favourite jacket" Ethan shouted, kicking the bleeding man in his knee which earned more of his screams.

Ethan showed us the hole in his jacket, a hole that had he been a few inches to the left would probably have been in him.

"What are we doing with him Boss," Elliot asked, looking to me for instruction.

"Find a chair and tie him to it."

I always thought it would be strange being boss to my older brother when dad first approached me. We're a good team though and despite me being twenty, when I give an order, they all fall in line.

Dad is still the real boss, although being underboss he leaves shit like this to me. Sending him a message that we had him, his only message back was to deal with it. I would deal with it, and I would enjoy it too and once it was done, I could get back to my plans.

While I had my phone out, a message came through, this time from my girl.

From the look of the photo she had sent me asking if her bum looked big in the jeans she wore, this must be what she's wearing for her evening out with her friends. Shit, I only realised at that point it was daytime and we had spent all night in the building playing cat and mouse with this guy.

 **You look gorgeous Princess. Has Hugo taken a bite out of your jeans though xx – Christian.**

I laughed when she sent a message back telling me having holes in the knees of jeans was fashion. Not my kind of fashion but whatever Ana wore, she looked beautiful.

"Only one person can bring a smile like that to your face, especially in a shitty place like this" Elliot said, coming over.

I showed him the photo which earned a wolf whistle from him and a smack to his arm from me.

"What" he laughed, raising his arms in surrender. "She's eighteen Christian. Ana's always been a beauty but the more she grows, the more beautiful she becomes. She may not want it but she attracts male attention wherever she goes. Someone one day is going to sweep that girl off her feet."

"Do you want me to shoot you instead of him?" I asked, knowing that I would kill any man who tried to get that close to Ana.

"Yes, please shoot him not me" Jackson begged.

"No, I'd have much more fun shooting you."

Raising my gun, I took a shot, hitting him in his other leg, sending his screams echoing around the room.

Ethan laughed, taking pleasure in telling him a shot knee was the least he was going to get before he silenced his screams by taping his mouth.

"Seriously bro," Elliot said. gesturing for me to follow him towards the broken door where we entered. He's like a dog with a bone when it came to Ana and me. "What are you waiting for. Are you waiting for her to tell you she's dating someone else just so you get your head out of your arse and tell her you love her."

"I will Elliot, when she's ready" I protested.

"Ready for what. Ready to take over from her granddad, ready to collect her pension, what."

"This lif..."

"This life. She was born into this life," he said cutting me off. "This life, she loves nearly as much as she loves you."

"I know. Ever since we were little we've always said that we love each other. It means so much more now."

"Like I said, what are you waiting for then."

"My life is here Elliot, I don't have the option to move to Italy. I don't want Ana to hate me if by taking her away from there, she hates it here as there are so many bad memories here. Ana's like a breath of fresh air, free to move around. I don't want her to be locked up in a house, unable to get out because she has a target on her head."

"Christian, she's had a target on her head since the day she was born. We all have. Italy, Seattle that's never going to change. You just have to deal with it and make sure, just as she has in Caccamo, she's surrounded by the best. She'd go with you Christian, all you have to do is finally fucking tell her how you feel and ask."

"If you don't want her, there's always Carlo. He would have her in a second" Ethan said, before laughing when I pulled my gun on him. "Get your shit together bro. Mums going over next week, go with her, she could always use another guard. Go with her and sort your life out."

"Sort my life out" I laughed. "Out of all of us, I'm the one who has my life in order."

"Don't we fucking know it" Elliot complained. "You're too rigid, start bending a little. Start living your life, especially with her."

As if on cue, my phone buzzed with a message from Ana and it was at that moment I cursed myself for not replying to her earlier one.

 **I know you're probably busy, so please stay safe. Love you xx – Ana**

 **Sorry princess, I got a little distracted. I'm out with the boys. We've been hunting and finally had a good catch. Love you Ana xx – Christian.** I love you, I just need to tell you how much now.

 **That's great, maybe you will finally relax:) xx – Ana**

Seeing the smiley face she left made me laugh and I know she's laughing at me. I only relax when I'm near her so until that happens I will be as rigid as my brothers call me, on edge as I always am.

 **Not until I'm with you xx – Christian** I replied.

Soon, hopefully soon.

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I turned to the reason why we're here. People like this piece of shit are the reason I've not told Ana how I feel, for fear of putting a target on her back here in the States. My brothers are right though, she was born into this life.

Ana can shoot a gun better than most men I know. She can have you on your back in a second too. My Ana, my Consigliere is the toughest person I know.

Walking towards Philips, I could see his shaking worsen, the closer I got.

I didn't say a word to him now, I just circled him silently, holding my hand out to Jason for his knife.

Placing it into my palm, he had a smirk on his face, knowing what I was going to do.

This man likes to speak to the enemy so removing his tongue was first on the agenda, along with a few of his fingers. I was very creative with the design I left on his flesh before finishing him off with a bullet to his head. He was long passed the point of consciousness when my bullet pierced his brain, bleeding out onto the floor.

"I have things to do, get this cleaned up," I said to a couple of low men who were quick to get to work. Telling my brothers I would see them soon, I made my way to my car, sending a message to dad that it was done and for him to meet me at my club.

….

"What's up son," Dad asked, joining me at the bar as I downed my second shot. "You do know you're not old enough to drink in this state," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Dad, over the years I've not been old enough for a lot of things but I've done them anyway."

"I can't disagree with that. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about" he asked as I gestured for him to come to my office.

This bar, this club, in fact, had only been open for a couple of months and although I'm not old enough to drink legally in the club below, I own that too. This place is for the guys who work for us, a place to come and relax if you will.

Jason said I should have dancing girls in here, give the guys a good time but as only a few have earned the privilege to come here so far, we will see how it goes when there are more.

"Son you're not usually this troubled when you've killed someone. That usually calms you down."

I smiled at what he said, knowing as a ruthless killer, getting rid of someone who would hurt my family, my business is always a pleasure.

"I'm going to Italy," I told him straight off and I'm sure I saw a twitch from his lips.

He schooled it though, giving me his usual stare that said he wanted more information.

"Will you be accompanying your mother."

"Only if she's willing to be on the next flight out."

"Why the urgency," he asked, calmly.

"You know why."

"Do I?" he asked, and I knew he was mocking me now.

"Cut the shit dad, I'm going for Ana."

"About fucking time" he laughed, taking a seat on the couch that I had in here. "You've been pussy footing around long enough."

"Look. dad, I don't want to hear about what a dick I've been, I know it. How did you feel though, bringing mum into this life."

"Just like you do. But just like your mother, Ana was born into it. She's knows everything about the business, everything that goes on. Frankie, Antonio, especially Mac, they answer any questions that she asks. You're the cause of that I hear, making her your unofficial Consigliere."

I smiled, thinking of that conversation, especially telling her dad. If he didn't treat me like a son, I would've probably been shot.

"Official dad, there is nothing unofficial where Ana is concerned."

"I'm glad, now do you have a ring. You know the rules."

"Dad I've had the ring a long time. Unfortunately, the girl and the finger that I want to wear it, have been nearly six thousand miles away. Growing up..."

"She's a beauty, no one can deny that. She has a beautiful heart too, that only belongs to you."

I nodded before we both looked towards the door when my brothers entered. They were both laughing but stopped when they saw our faces.

"What, what's happened," Ethan asked.

"Nothing's happened son, yet. Although I expect a lot to change soon" dad said, looking at me.

I stood, smiling as I gathered a few things from my desk drawer.

"Can you call mum, ask her if she wants to go… tomorrow if I can get a flight out."

"You going commercial" Elliot asked.

"Not if I can help it but if that's my only option. It's not like we haven't flown like that before and there is no law about me visiting my best friend."

"I look forward to hearing some news then son. I will speak to your mother, tell her to get packed as I know she will want to come with you."

I left the club after speaking to a pilot that I have used before. The Mancini's have their own jet which we've used on many occasions but having that come all the way from Italy to pick me up will just be wasting time. Instead, Luis can take us and he was only too happy to leave as soon as I wanted to, especially with the bonus he will be receiving.

Arriving back at my apartment, I put some clothes into a bag, before calling Jason to come and pick me up. I don't think I'd ever been in and out of my home so quickly before but I was eager to leave, eager to close the gap between Ana and me too.

Pulling into Boeing field, we stopped by a car that I recognised as my mothers. As she got out, I had to apologise as my normally smart and put together mother had obviously left in a rush.

"Don't say anything about my hair" she barked, winding me as she thrust her bag into my arms.

"Mum, you didn't have to leave now."

"And miss you finally getting that girl, never," she told me, her face softening. "Come we have a flight to catch and once we get in the air, I can finally get these rollers from my hair. I must look a right sight" she said, which made me bark out a laugh.

"You look beautiful mum."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I will see you when I get back. Until then, you're in charge," I told Jason who nodded his head before starting the car.

He would be in charge of anything that dad doesn't do himself, leaving me free to worry about Italy instead of here.

Leaving the US behind, I couldn't settle. I wasn't worried about the way I had left quickly from Seattle, no I was worried, nervous about seeing Ana again. What I'm about to do will change everything between us and I hope to god, it all turns out right.

"Son, you're going to be a nervous wreck before you reach Sicily. I do admit that I'm not used to seeing you like this. Where's my shoot first and ask questions later son gone."

"He's still here mum," I told her, stopping my pacing and took a seat by her side. "What if I ruin everything."

"What if you don't," she said, not being any help at all. "Christian, do you know that when I first met your father, he was nervous just like you. He put on his brave smile, showed off his gun like all the boys in the business did at that age but when it was just the two of us, he became a different person…. I know the man you see out there is ruthless but you also know the man who fights over the last cannoli or sulks when you boys eat his tiramisu. You live in one world at the moment, the one full of violence and guns. Having that safe haven to come home to, that reason to even come home makes all the shit you deal with worthwhile. Ana is your safe haven, the one you speak to every day, more than even your mother" she said, making me smile. "She's the one who has your heart and she will be the one above all others who will have your back."

…

Arriving at the airfield just outside of Palermo, I wasn't surprised to see Mac there with a car, two in fact. One being my own.

Helping mum down the stairs, I handed off her bag to one of the men before I was stopped from going any further by Mac.

Mum just smiled, kissing my cheek before she got into the car.

"No welcome to Italy," I asked, seeing the start of a smile appear on his face.

"Welcome to Italy, young Christian. Upset my niece and I will shoot you, do you understand."

"Perfectly," I told him before he pulled me in for a hug.

"About fucking time," he said, upon releasing me. "Ana's at work, I suspect you will get there before she finishes."

Smiling, I took the keys he offered before jumping into my car. I followed my mother's car that Mac was driving out of the airfield before taking over them and putting my foot down. If any cops track my speed, they will have to try and catch me first because I wasn't stopping before I got to my girl.

The closer I got to Caccamo, it was as if my body calmed and all the stress I had been feeling, all the worries started to fade. They disappeared completely as I pulled up outside the bakery where Ana worked knowing she was just inside.

The light was fading now and I know it wouldn't be long before the doors were closed for the night. Getting out of my car, I could hear her laughter as she spoke to a customer, getting louder the closer I got to the door.

Ana was telling someone not to eat the sweet treats before dinner. Hearing a male laugh, I expected it to be a child she was talking to, so I was surprised when an old man appeared.

"I hope you're not after any biscotti. I got the last" he told me, patting the box that he held.

"No sir, I have come for something much more sweeter than that."

He laughed, going on his way as I entered the small store. Ana had her back to me, speaking to someone in the kitchen. Hearing her laugh, her giggle, I could do nothing but smile.

"Do you still have some cannoli for sale?" I asked, as Ana quickly spun around.

"Christian… CHRISTIAN" she squealed, rushing around the counter to jump into my arms.

I held her tightly, burying my face into her hair, just inhaling her scent.

Hearing a bark from the rear, I knew just who or should I say what Ana had been speaking to.

Ana pulled her head back, looking up to me and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. She had flour on her nose, which I carefully wiped away before placing a kiss there.

"You're here. You came. I thought I wouldn't see you for a long while".

"I needed to see you."

"Something's wrong" she stated, worry in her voice.

"No, nothing apart from the ordinary. I just wanted to talk to you and what I want to say, I can't say over the phone."

"Christian."

"It's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Always," she said, taking my offered hand.

"You get off Ana, I will see you in a few days."

"Thanks, Isabella."

"Oh don't forget these," she said, pulling a box out from behind the counter, a box that I hope had at least one cannoli in. "Don't forget him either" she gestured to Hugo who I could see was stood in an office behind a large gate, waiting to pounce on me no doubt.

"Will you take these to the car and I will get him. I dread to think of the state of this place if he wants you to make a fuss of him in here. Oh, by the way. Isabella did you know Christian was coming."

"Your grandmother may have let it slip when she was in this morning" she laughed.

"Typical, everyone knows everything before me" she complained.

I did as she asked, putting the box into the back of the car. It was only moments later when Ana came around the corner from the back of the bakery with Tomas and Hugo, letting the pup go.

He was in front of me in seconds, slobbering all over my cheek not long after, all while Ana laughed.

"I will wipe this slobber on you in a moment if it's that funny," I told her.

"Don't you dare" she giggled. "I get enough of it when I wake up in the morning. Are you here on your own" she asked.

"No, mum came too."

"I thought she was coming here in a couple of weeks."

"She was but she decided to come with me. Can we get out of here, go somewhere, our place for a little while."

"Of course."

I opened the passenger side of my car, kissing her cheek as she got in.

"Are you going with us?" I asked Hugo who just looked at the door, basically telling me to open it and let him in.

"Will he fit," Ana asked, looking at the back seat of the car as she quickly grabbed the box of desserts before it was flattened by the now squashed dog.

"Yes, we might have fun getting him out though. Maybe letting Tomas drive Hugo would've been a better idea."

"You'll be alright, won't you boy," Ana asked him, earning a lick to her hand as we got underway.

I drove us past her home and towards the top of the hill. This was Ana's property now, a gift off her grandparents who knew how much she loved it up here. There was still the old barn here and apart from looking like the grass had been given a mow recently, nothing else had been touched.

Stopping the car, I opened my door and with a struggle, got Hugo out. He was off like a flash running around and barking loudly, the noise echoing across the hillside.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ana asked, standing behind me now.

"I was supposed to get your door for you."

"You can be a perfect gentleman later Christian, speak to me, please."

"I love you," I said, blurting it out, bringing a smile to her lips like it always did when I uttered those words.

"I love you too" she laughed before stopping abruptly. "Am I sensing a but."

I looked towards the sea for a moment but Ana, stubborn as ever came and stood in front of me, demanding the attention I will always give her.

"Do you know, I can shoot someone without blinking, sell drugs without worrying where they're going to end up but saying those three words to you, gets my stomach in knots."

I brought my hand up to her cheek, brushing a piece of hair back that had escaped her bun. She closed her eyes leaning into my touch before bringing her hand to my own cheek.

"Those words mean so much" she whispered, smiling to me.

"They do. When we were little and we first said those words, it cemented the bond that we shared. It was three words that were spoken between just us two. I know you love your family, just the same as for some stupid reason, I love mine, but as we've grown over the years, that love between us has grown also."

"I know, I love you, Christian, so much."

"I'm also in love with you" I whispered.

I waited for her to pull away from me, tell me that I couldn't be and that I had ruined everything now. Like always my Ana surprised me, pulling me closer still.

I watched as Ana rose onto her tiptoes, whispering that she was in love with me too, before pressing her lips tentatively to mine. I was frozen in place for a moment before my mind caught up with the situation and my lips started to move with hers. I never expected with all the worrying I had done, to be standing in this place, our place, kissing the woman that I love but I was, and I had never been happier.

Pulling back to take a breath, her hands came up to cradle my face.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you Christian, I think that feeling has always been there. I love you so much that I was afraid telling you would ruin what we had. If I could only have you as my best friend then I would rather have just that than nothing."

"What a pair we are" I laughed.

"I agree, a perfect pair…. What happens now" she asked.

"I ask you to be my girlfriend and I hope to god you say yes."

"There are no worries there" she laughed.

"Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" she replied.

"Forever. Well, girlfriend until I'm brave enough to ask your dad for your hand."

"Do you think we're too young to be speaking about marriage, I mean we've only been together a few moments" she teased.

"Ana, we've been together for twelve years. Ages, titles none of it changes the fact that we were destined to be here, at this point in time. I'm afraid.." I confessed.

"Afraid of what," she asked.

"I came all this way to tell you how I feel but that journey just symbolises how far apart we really are. I live in Seattle, you live here."

"We'll find a way Christian, we have to. I won't deny how I feel any more."

"Neither will I. The world can know about us, they will know about us and that in itself brings challenges of its own. Our families are the strongest and closest there is in the mafia world. Being that close to another is unheard of, especially families that one day will become one…. I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I" I said, making her laugh.

"No, I think we're right on track, now kiss me" she demanded, placing her finger over my lips to stop any more words.

I took her hand in mine, kissing her finger before I brought my head down to hers. As our lips touched, all the nervousness from earlier faded away, everything did except the two of us and the crazy dog who was still running around.

I sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling it gently before she opened her mouth to me. As our tongues touched, surrendering to their own sensual dance, I pulled Ana flush against me. I was aroused, how could I not be, finally having Ana in my arms.

"I love you" I whispered, before placing chaste kisses onto her lips.

"I love you, so much Christian. Whatever the future holds for us, I'm ready."

I smiled, pulling her closer to me as we watched Hugo chase something through the grass.

Ana's right, we will face everything together, starting today. Starting with her dad.

FRANKIE POV

I knew Christian was here and I knew why he had come too. Was I surprised, no? Well yes but only because of the time it has taken for him to come and tell Ana what we all knew except those two, that they were in love with each other.

In the past thirteen years, I've watched Ana grow. I've picked her up when she's fallen and dried all of her tears. I could kid myself into thinking that I was the only man she leaned on, the only one she came to when she was angry, upset or scared but Christian's always been there.

I know he will treat her like the Princess she is. Love and cherish her as a man should. I'm happy for them as I know without a shadow of a doubt what Ana's reaction will be when he tells her how he feels. Why then, is my heart breaking.

I waited by the window for Christian's car to come down the driveway, knowing Ana would be by his side. I could hear Hugo barking in his excitement of being home and he was quickly rushing towards the front door once he was out of the car, wanting to come in.

"Ok, ok, you silly dog" I laughed, making a fuss of him before he headed off toward the kitchen where his food was waiting.

Turning to Ana and Christian now, they both had my attention.

Hand in hand they walked towards me although this was nothing new. They had held hands many times over the years but I know this time it's something more than just him looking after her. Letting go of him for a moment, Ana kissed my cheek.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi sweetheart, I'm glad you're home. It's good to see you Christian" I said, shaking his hand.

"You too sir."

I turned around making my way into the house as they followed behind, hand in hand once again. Heading into the kitchen, I stopped and turned back when Ana called my name.

"Dad, can we talk."

"Of course, sweetheart," I said, sounding braver than I felt in that moment.

I gestured for them to go first into the living room as they both took a seat on the couch while I sat in my armchair. They were in constant contact at all times, a fact that brought a smile to my lips as this is how they have always been.

"I've been waiting for this day to come, although as a father, I've dreaded it."

"Dad" Ana said, and I know my words had upset her.

"Hey my little Princess, I only meant that this means that you've grown up. Despite wanting you to stay little forever, I know that's not possible. You've been my whole world for so long Ana, and no matter where you are, you will continue to be just that."

Ana got up from the couch, practically throwing herself into my arms as I held her close to me. She's no longer that little girl I found, afraid of her own shadow. I'm just so thankful to Carlotta that she was never afraid of me.

"I love you, daddy," she said, unable to stop her tears from falling now.

"Oh Ana, my little Princess," I said, brushing her tears away. "Where's the time gone."

"I don't know. I only know that whatever time has already passed, it's nowhere near what time we still have ahead of us."

"That sounds like something your mother would say."

"I know, she did. She told me that the time we would have with you would make up for all the time we were apart. I didn't understand at the time what she meant. I do now."

I kissed her cheek, letting her go as she got up, retaking her place by Christian's side. I know that is where she belongs now, with him, where she's always been.

"Christian," I said, pulling his attention away from my daughter for a moment. "I've known you longer than my own daughter and despite the world we live in, I know there is no one she's safer with than you. Well, except me."

"I will protect her with my life, sir."

"I know you will," I said, sighing deeply.

He will take her away from me, there is no doubt about that. He will ask for my blessing, which will be freely given.

As the days passed and their relationship blossomed, we all watched Christian go down on one knee. I was not the only one who shed a tear that day but my tears were happy ones, how could they not be at the look of joy on Ana's face. I knew then it would only be a matter of time before my daughter left my home.

Word soon got out about their relationship. It was never hidden so everyone could see, both friend and foe. Anyone who tried to threaten that love was quickly struck down.

On a beautiful summers day, wearing her mother's wedding gown, I watched Ana speak her vows after I had walked her down the aisle. I also watched her stomach grow as she gave life to her child. There would be three more children born from their love, a houseful of Hugo's too and throughout it all, I was able to share it will my girl.

When I walked into that hospital so long ago, I felt nothing but grief. I thought my life was over but with the gift Carlotta had left me, my life was only beginning.

Standing here now, in the home I built for us, I was surrounded by my family. They were all here to celebrate my birthday and I could do nothing but smile.

"Come on Granddad, blow out the candles," Lucy told me, my other little Princess.

"Yes, or we will need to phone the fire brigade with the amount of candles burning there" Matteo teased.

I laughed at them all, turning back to my cake. Before I took a breath, I reached for Ana, pulling her close to me.

"Do you need some help dad?" she asked, concerned as always about me.

"No, but I thought you could blow them out with me and share my wish."

She smiled, kissing my cheek before bending down with me. We blew the candles out, all seventy of them if what Luca had said was true. For each one that was extinguished, I made a wish. I wished to always have times like these, this beautiful family together. I wished for my little girl to always have her smile.

As we stood when the candles were finally out, I pulled Ana into my arms, thanking her mother for giving her to me. I know it was her wish for us to find each other and that was one wish that came true.

I'm a father, a grandfather, even a great-grandfather too and it was all because of my girls. Carlotta, she will always have a place in my heart for however long I live. She gave me the world when she was alive and left me her world when she passed. I will forever be thankful for that as there is no one more important in my life than our daughter, my little Princess, my Ana.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I've loved coming back to these characters again. I know some have asked for me to write a full story from this angle but at the moment, this is all I have. I will never rule out coming back to either this or my original story but only if I had the complete plot worked out as I would never leave something unfinished. Who knows, maybe in the future.**

 **I'm working on another story at the moment, although it is slow going and I still have a lot to work out. When I finally figure out where that story is going, I will put it out for you to read.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
